Miracles Out Of Nowhere
by Advoco
Summary: Being a hunter meant you were strong, not just physically but mentally, and as 120 years passed in Hell one needed to be. And when Andy thought her soul was tossed to the demons, a hand came down and pulled her out of hell. While searching for the truth of her resurrection, she find out an old acquaintance from hell has a few answers. Dean x OC or Sam x OC


I been on a supernatural season spree four a week now, and getting to season 5 in 3 days...is hell...a very good and painful hell.

I hope my thoughts come through this fan fiction. I do not own Supernatural or its amazing characters.

Hell.

I will never forget the feeling of fire, the stench of my skin filling my nostrils, my body being stretched out beyond human limits, and every bone in my body shattering. Being rapped over and over not being able to scream not being able to breathe. Every single moment was then imprinted into my brain. Like a branding marking to a herd of cows that were being lead to the slaughter-house.

And then when I 'died' I was once again whole. I was bound to repeat the malicious activities every single moment. And when I thought I lost my faith, and I couldn't cry anymore. I could feel this emptiness started to grow from the pit of my stomach.

My heart was starting to turn to ash, I felt a hand on my shoulder, reaching me out of the pit, into the light.

Chapter one

I woke up at the back of a truck, the sun beating down on me like a comfortable blanket of warmth. I could not help but gasp at the smell of fresh air, the sound of birds calling and the squeaking of the truck as I moved. I stared at the clear blue sky, my new favorite color. I stood up, my body weak, my mouth parch I step down from the truck bed and eased myself to the grass.

How the fucking hell did I get here…

My head was spinning and I weakly walked over to the truck door, stopping staring at the strange markings on the door. My truck, this was my truck! Opening the door my expression like Christmas came early, and searched for a water bottle. Finding a slightly filled one, under the seat, I chugged that baby down like it was god's greatest gift, which it was. I looked at the passenger side of my truck; the material had faded and looked like the cushioning was apart up from a dog. The window shattered. Dark red stains that could only be my blood stained across everywhere.

I put my head on the steering wheel in a sigh of concentration.

I needed to get to a hospital… I need to get to a phone… I doubt the truck would start… I don't even know how long I been dead… There was only one thing I could do.

I started to walk.

Three long hours later

There was a road, a cemented road up ahead, my brown eyes started to tear up at the beautiful sight. My body was going to collapse and I'll be back in hell in little to no time. I dropped down to my knees, and stick my thumb out.

The sound of a car pulled around the corner a bit too fast, I could tell by the sound of the breaks squeaking, which was a terrible sound that really that made my skin crawl. A late twenty's man by the looks of it frantically putting his car to a stop in front of me seeing my stretched out hikers thumb, which was shaking. This man got out of his parked car, walked over in a rush and bent down to my eye level. His hazel eyes, seemed to glow, where they brown or green? I couldn't help but stare. "Holy shit, you look like you gone through hell and back!" I stared at him, his hazel eyes gazed into my brown eyes, and I could think was that this was some type of fucked up heaven-sent bull shit joke of a man was here to save me."Hospital." My hoarse voice came out, he quickly picked me up. "I'll take you there right away!" I hate the small nervous playful tone in his voice. I put my head against him; the feeling of human contact in a caring way was new and strange feeling to have once again.

He gently set me down in the back seat so I did not have to stress myself with having to sit up. This man, got into the driver's seat, and started to speed down the highway. "What is your name? Why where you out there?! Did you run away from some psycho murder that kept you in his basement of his house for months?" I stared up at the driving mirror he was looking back at me. This hazel eyed man was kidding about the last one I'm pretty sure. "Andy..." He shook his head. "Save your energy toots, it's was a good thing I found you there in time."

Hospital

The white walls made me feel like I was in a mental room. No padding thank god, and the blonde haired man who drove me, sat in a chair, head down to his chest, the sound of his slight snoring escaping his opened mouth. I reached over and pulled the IV out carefully, the needle made my stomach turn. I put the heart-monitor on the hazel eyed mans stretched out hand.

Slowly getting off the bed, I took off the hospital gown, and pulled on the scrub pants and white t-shirt that sat out in the open. Pulling my brown hair up in a bun, I looked over at the man again. His jacket was hanging up, a good thing for me, I pulled that sucker on, and lucky enough had his car keys in them. I felt bad, that I was taking his car, after her took me to the hospital, and staying by my side. Grabbing a pen I wrote a small note placing it on the bed by his hand.

Thanks for the ride, and for the car.


End file.
